Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -37\% \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times 0.25 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -37\% = -\dfrac{37}{100} = -0.375 $ $ \dfrac{27}{50} = 0.54$ Now we have: $ -0.375 \times 0.54 \times 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.375 \times 0.54 \times 0.25 = -0.050625 $